<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【疼锟】史莱姆 by ThrivingTREE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424972">【疼锟】史莱姆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE'>ThrivingTREE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>气泡越大，压力等级越大，李永钦越疯<br/>——钱锟</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>疼锟</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【疼锟】史莱姆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周日钱锟从浴室里若无其事的走出来的时候，客厅里的所有人都静了一瞬。他擦着一头有些掉色的湿发，浅蓝色的刘海儿下微微讶异的问：“你们什么时候回来的？”</p><p>“呃…”</p><p>一群人你看我我看你，七嘴八舌的“刚刚”“早回来了”，然后又静默了一瞬，“早回来了”“刚刚”</p><p>出声发言的黄冠亨和刘扬扬恨不得打自己的嘴，识趣的滚回安静的盯着钱锟的队列。黄旭熙使了个眼色，众人立马默契的收回直勾勾的目光。</p><p>——他们刚刚在看对方身上那件衣服，晃晃悠悠挂在身上，任谁看这衬衫的花色都是李永钦的。</p><p>谁也没敢吭声，李永钦和钱锟两个人的关系根本就不是能说的清楚的。他们离这么近，也搞不懂他们都在干什么。</p><p> </p><p>“锟...louis又闹了…”</p><p>隐隐的，房间的最里面，传来一声令人不知道该听见还是不该听见的声音，慵懒又漫不经心的语气，混在撒娇和命令之间，是单纯的呼唤对方，还是带有颜色的暗示…</p><p>这，皆让人摸不着头脑。</p><p>“哦…来了。”<br/>语气听不出来有什么情绪，毛巾底下的视线扫了一眼不对劲的弟弟们，转身走进了卧室。</p><p>门关上了，客厅里的人低头吃饭，耳朵却竖的老高。</p><p>果不其然，门里面就出现了令人不解的“咚”的一声，还有随之而来的李永钦貌似有些不耐烦的声音，还有窸窸窣窣的动静。不明白归不明白，但是，众人心照不宣的是，插手这两人之间的事情基本没有什么好下场。</p><p>就譬如，上次他们之间分手的消息不小心被黄旭熙透露给了别的男团的人，结果就不巧里面有一个人喜欢钱锟，当下就发起了追求攻势。</p><p>据知情人黄某瓜说，在他们打歌后台的时候，李永钦一改在待机室里一句话都不理队长的作风，在某男团成员面对面和自家队长示好的时候，他穿着黑色皮衣黑色内搭和皮裤，化着克里斯马的舞台妆，踩着马丁靴走到队长面前，在看到二人发生了什么之后，眉毛像猫科动物一般上挑，整个人一副渣男，不，一副慵懒却具有隐隐威压的样子漫不经心的开口道：——</p><p>“停——”</p><p>刘扬扬放下筷子，“没兴趣听Ten哥吊炸天的开场白，有屁快放，到底发生了什么”</p><p>其实是这样的。</p><p>事情还是得从当事人的视角讲起。</p><p>那天，李永钦在走出待机室的时候，听见在角落里貌似有什么人在说话，就识趣的停下了脚步，打算往回走。</p><p>本着别人的事不管他屁事的心情，却不巧看见故事的主人公推推搡搡的出现在了走廊里，他回头，看见钱锟被一个男团的成员钳缚着，似是要做出一些令人遐想的事。</p><p>李永钦第一反应是挑了挑眉，向后退了小半步，准备转身就走。</p><p>他和钱锟早就分手了，要是还相互纠缠不是一件很可笑的事情吗</p><p>可身后的脚步错乱声却又让他让他心痒痒，尤其是脑海里那样的景象——他看到，钱锟被别人无心的揽住，不受控制的被带了过去的失措的样子，显得又软又娇.....</p><p>他勾了勾唇角，想欺负他。</p><p>心里逐渐超多的泡泡，发出了令人颅内高潮的爆破声</p><p>那一边，还在害怕和担忧中焦虑的钱锟在对方的强迫举动下耗着时间，他看出来那人想要带着自己到一个偏僻的角落，于是死死扒着墙壁的棱角，还时不时的说一些恐吓的话。</p><p>“就这?”</p><p>突如其来的声音在只应有两个人的环境里响起。</p><p>李....</p><p>眼神里的希望燃起的这个瞬间，钱锟就差喊出口这个名字了</p><p>“你和他不是都分手了吗？怎么还来管闲事…”</p><p>还化着舞台妆的人叉着腰啧了一声，心里的这段时间的无名火积攒的都快让他扭曲了，这是哪个货，天天把他们分手的事挂在嘴边。</p><p>…不过，他第一时间没有回答对方，目光淡淡的投向颇有些狼狈的钱锟，“还以为你有多能行，”边嘲讽着，李永钦往前逼近了几步，上来就重重的踢了对方的小腿，攥其手腕向斜后方倒去，力道大的把欲行不轨的人痛的甩开了很大的距离。</p><p>完事以后，他轻轻的揉了揉手腕，好整以暇的看着对方。<br/>后台人来人往，有一些小摩擦都是点到为止。给他留面子了。</p><p>钱锟扶着墙壁有些踌躇，却看着那人不甘心的逃走了。紧接着，余光里一片阴影逼了过来，熟悉的祖马龙的香水味道突然靠的很近，这样勾人的存在感让他不禁抬起头…</p><p>那人就算喷着女香，也总有一种莫名的威压，淡淡的从周身溢出来，他的眼眸暗中蕴藏着翻滚的东西，他看不清，也不能总是摸透。</p><p>“唔李永qi…”<br/>意料之外的吻在他看着他良久之后，扣着后脑勺温柔的咬着。一双手贴上他的腰际，收拢，靠在附身过来的李永钦的身上。</p><p>许久未见的举动令他日来已经平静的心逐渐复苏，怦怦跳了起来。</p><p>这不禁，让抵在只穿着黑色内搭就出来的那人肩上的手腕微微收紧，紧贴的下半身随着亲吻的动作摩擦生热，在腿间凌乱的迈开的步子中，重重的撞上身后的贩卖机，好像慢慢走向了不可预测的趋势…</p><p>被吻的七荤八素的人头脑一震，手自然的收回捂住了后脑，结果被趁虚而入的李永钦放在后背的手，推的连上半身都抱了个满怀，钱锟犹豫了一下，只得将胳膊缠绕着他的后颈，被抵在后壁快要被抱了起来，大概像什么欢迎的姿势。</p><p>深吻间，李永钦停了下来，安静的后台里，两个人只听得见对方粗重的呼吸和心跳，想要和不断的索取的心意。</p><p> </p><p>“锟…”他低下头慢慢的把脑袋埋进他的颈窝，在开了领口的黑色衬衫里面，舔舐着锁骨，“可以吗”</p><p>舌尖带起的妙不可言的电流窸窸窣窣在他脑中炸出了烟花，流遍全身，让他情不自禁的就妥协了。</p><p>“嗯…”</p><p>李永钦温柔的眸子闪动着光辉，倏的一下就暗了下来，瞳仁仿佛猫科动物一般立了起来，唇边的弧度带着冷淡的嘲讽。</p><p>他抬起膝盖将对方的大腿猛地打开，接着身后贩卖机的硬壁粗暴的挤了进去。钱锟整个人都僵了一下，脸色惨白的承受着突如其来的痛楚，还有刚刚还温柔的亲吻的人瞬间的凶狠。</p><p>“你不让做的时候，当然要哄着点儿了。”习惯了李永钦总是两幅面孔的人却在这种时候竟然遗忘了。该死的。“忘了，嗯？才分手多久啊…”</p><p>暴涨的性器在他解开拉链的一瞬间就窜出了头，这个时候钱锟才知道后悔，单手就被脱下了裤子。钱锟被掐住腰翻身抵在了贩卖机上，被扒离的内裤可怜的挂在自己挺立的性器上，只褪去了臀部的那一半。</p><p>紧接着就是后穴毫无怜悯的鞭笞。钱锟被抵在贩卖机有技巧的碾磨冲撞，那一点被反复的顶弄，托举又重重的撞击，隐隐作痒。脸颊在泛着荧光的饮料面前划出了与镜面摩擦的声音。</p><p>李永钦贴在钱锟身后膝盖蜷着膝盖，一下一下在他耳边喘息用力，引得对方的前端被铁皮粗暴的刮弄，无力的呜咽着用指尖扣住四四方方的棱角....</p><p>随着男人最后的一声发泄，后壁被温热的液体填的满满当当，钱锟不由得夹紧了前面，有种莫名的痒意让他这种爱干净的人有些担忧。</p><p>“锟”整理好下半身以后，李永钦从背后软绵绵的抱着他，恶魔一般盯着他，不许他做出违规的举动。他晃晃悠悠的环着他的腰，看着他拉好裤子，眼睛红红的整理好衣服。</p><p>“锟…”</p><p>“嗯…”</p><p>“我们再来一次吧”</p><p>手又不安分的下移了。</p><p>“不要，会有人来，一会儿就开始预录了…”</p><p>李永钦心里的泡泡又膨胀了一圈，发出噼里啪啦的巨响。</p><p>怎么可以呢，锟？</p><p>“乖，听话”<br/>钱锟有些害怕了，对方疯起来完全就不听人话。他感到他的手在他裤子的鼓鼓囊囊的地方轻轻的揉捏着，隔着皮裤和内裤，在不断洇湿的前端处打着圈圈。</p><p>呜呜…</p><p>难受到爆炸的钱锟已经不敢看之后会发生什么了…他颤抖着身躯，不知不觉连带着贩卖机都在晃动，趁精神完全出走的关头，他后怕的想，刚刚做的时候怎么自己都没想过，后台人来人往的，要是被人撞见……抵在李永钦肩头的手腕微微用力，想要从被拉开大腿压在机器上的姿势逃离，却换来对方猛地抬头警告的一眼。</p><p>手掌托举着高抬的臀尖，猛烈的模拟着挺入的动作，贩卖机的铁板虚虚晃晃的发出剧烈的声音，在皮裤缝隙的摩擦生涩里，又热又硬的交着手。</p><p>“锟…嗯…小锟…”<br/>钱锟在半推半就中听到前男友的爱称，仿佛回应一般，眼眶不知不觉微微湿润了。他看着他的发旋，仰头在李永钦低头吮吸他的锁骨时，紧密而信任的抱住了对方。向下抚摸，是熟悉的一耸一耸的用力的背肌，钱锟不愿意多想了，逐渐沉沦在他们许久都不会生疏的亲热里，而后软软的挂在李永钦身上。</p><p>“PD nim，预录…结…束以后…粉丝…”<br/>隐隐的有说话的声音传来，两个在贩卖机上交叉覆叠的一同猛地一僵，瞬间从吻里面后退了半寸——</p><p>面面相觑的两人，接收到了对方一个惊恐一个警惕的眼神。其中，意犹未尽的某人看着钱锟受惊的模样，心里暗自可惜。真是太令人想操的一副表情。</p><p>人的脚步声好像越来越近了，两人分离以后，各自整理衣衫时，李永钦却突然来了兴致一般，伸出手臂壁咚了正在系扣子的人，果不其然——</p><p>眼睛瞪大了的，责怪又羞恼的表情…啧啧啧…还真欠操。</p><p>计上心来的他在下一秒凑上前去，半吻不吻的，呼吸温热的交织在一起，他低声而沉郁的嗯了一声，看着对方逐渐从僵硬转而呼吸急促，隐隐约约闭眼，好似要听话的附上唇……蓦地李永钦笑了，上半身猛地抽离了钱锟。却在下半身偷偷动作，作为这次隐秘的奖励——</p><p>“蹦”皮裤被指尖扯开半寸，恶作剧的弹了回去，打在他的小腹，瞬间就令钱锟熄了火。空气中只剩下羞耻的气味和逐渐冷潮的那里在隐隐作痛。</p><p>李永钦眯起眼睛，勾起嘴角笑了半瞬，随后无事发生一般抽离了在他腰际作乱的手——他撑着贩卖机向后一个挺身，双手微微举起，投降却像耍帅似的挑眉，仿佛在说，我走了哦。</p><p>慢慢的，后退，后退，随后转身吹了声口哨，恣意的走远了。</p><p>“…”只留下在后面慢慢的落脚走路，眼角余红的一人，静静的望眼欲穿。</p><p> </p><p>黄冠亨言，经历过一次意外的亲密以后，两个人的关系就连他们自己，也越来越说不明白了。</p><p>像今日，钱锟洗完澡换上了在房间里随手拿的衣服，从客厅绕过成员们进入卧室。打开门，看着面前黑脸的李永钦和害怕的扑到门上的暹罗猫，也不知道为什么脑袋就痛了起来。</p><p>喜欢猫但又受不了猫兴奋的李永钦总是莫名其妙的就失去了耐心，平常的一次嬉弄过后，他就总会被炸的全世界求安慰。这一次又是这样，被Louis弄崩溃不禁有了种不妙的冲动，差点干出后悔的事，还好被钱锟拦了下来。</p><p>但Ten哥总归是Ten哥，总是习惯借着这股先要施暴的怪力，从一个目标要转移到另一个的目标身上。他试探性的向着收拾烂摊子的人撒娇，一点一点的，不安分的人正面抱着目标人物抱了个满怀，像猫咪一样在身上到处窸窸窣窣的嗅着，一件一件的剥开了衣裳....</p><p>又一次幡然醒悟的钱锟忍住唇角呼吸困难的音节，下意识想要用手挣开他围着自己的胳膊，却在接触在卫衣衣料上的瞬间，像是溺水的时候要喊救命一样，抓紧了张敛的手指。</p><p>“嗯呜呜”</p><p>摩挲，粗糙，舒适，被他上下紧缩着用手掌吻着全身的时候，他才意识到他原来还是这么想他。“可是…我们…不是…已经分手了吗…”</p><p>“还在生我的气吗…？”当然，李永钦也接收到了对方明显没有任何想要反抗的欲望。还是想干什么就干什么…</p><p>“嗯？”<br/>“小锟…”</p><p>……</p><p>一旁的Louis探着步子，试探性的用爪子狠狠的拍了一下李永钦，但是什么事也没有发生。</p><p>它目光不知所措的看着面前令人费解的人们，后退一步，踩着尾巴在床沿上卧了下来，盯着他们瞧。</p><p>“…上次那是意外！我们已经分手了。”<br/>“分手就不能做了吗”<br/>“渣男…”<br/>“大声点”<br/>“永钦哥—...哥…”<br/>中间的音被猛然的一个停顿，差点拉破了，因此，尾音收的时候不得不染上了难以启齿的羞红</p><p>“嗯…乖”<br/>李永钦抱着钱锟猫咪一般舔舐着，他动作很大，但也不怕对方会觉得疼…</p><p> </p><p>撕拉，撕拉，撕拉，撕拉，颅内的气泡都被纾平了，就好像他所有的坏情绪，都会被他轻巧的解决掉。</p><p>......</p><p> </p><p>......</p><p> </p><p>客厅外的黄冠亨一通精彩的上帝视角分析，惹得黄旭熙惊恐的咽下一口饭，“那这么嗦，锟哥就是李永钦的解压工具人喽？”</p><p>“差不多，可以这么理解”<br/>“渣男”<br/>“我去，这也太渣了吧”<br/>“分手了还这样断断续续的…”</p><p> </p><p>肖俊在一旁默默的听着，脑海里钱锟给男团递纸条和拿着猫薄荷的画面被轻易勾起，争先恐后的涌了出来。</p><p>“你怎么了”</p><p>刘扬扬咬着鸡腿的手顿住，发觉对方在不安的扣着泡沫盒子，发出了令人难以不去注意的声音。</p><p>“没什么”</p><p>肖俊松开手笑了。</p><p> </p><p>【完】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>